Together, We're Stronger
by thepariahandmessiah
Summary: Voldemort is stronger than ever. The Professors fear that with Dumbledores absence, Hogwarts is no longer safe for Harry. After Dumbledores death, everyone wants Draco dead. The 2 are sent to a safe house far from Hogwarts. Alone-Weak. But Together-Strong
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay, I couldn't fit the entire summary... but basically, Voldemort is stronger than ever. The Professors fear that with Dumbledores absence, Hogwarts is no longer safe for Harry. After Dumbledores death, everyone wants Draco dead. The 2 are sent to a safe house far from Hogwarts. If they are seperated, they are weak. But together, they're strong. The only problem is, they can't stand being within 2 feet of each other. Draco keeps running, but Harry just wants to fight. ~~~

Warning: adult language, sexual content, angst, slash, romance, fluff, humor, character death

Good? :D This is my first story, so please, have mercy on me if it sucks. Alright... Read, and Review? (:

xoxo  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"I don't _NEED_ your protection! I can fend for myself!" The young boy quickened his pace, turning at random corners of the dimly lit castle to attempt an escape from the tall cloaked figure behind him.

Long fingers tugged at the boys arm, yanking him backwards. "That is EXACTLY what you told me last month, Draco. And remind me again who was too weak to do what the dark lord had ordered him to do? Who was it that had to save you? Who had to _vow_ to protect you?" Snape hissed between gritted teeth.

Draco tried to shrug the man off, but Snape tightened his grip, slamming him into the wall behind them.

"This is no time to be foolish, Mr. Malfoy. Have you forgotten.." he raised a trembeling hand, pointing and indicating the dim hallways of the school, "...what we _did _in there?

Draco struggled against Snapes grip yet again. "Get OFF me!" he spat. Snape brought his face down to level Dracos, and looked into his eyes. This frightened Draco. It was as if he could feel Snape in_side_ of him, searching about his soal. "Work with me now, Draco. I made a vow to keep you safe. This is the only way I can do that!" He said almost inaudibly. Draco wasn't sure, but he thought he could see a hint of fear in the mans cold, wary eyes. It made him flinch the slightest bit.

"If you stay here, they would hex you in a second! The dark lord will be looking for you, and that would put the rest of the students in jeopardy," Draco snorted at this, but Snape continued, lowering his voice, "No one will _ever_ forgive you for what we did, Draco, -"

Dracos eyes shot up at these words. "_WE?_! If I remember correctly, YOU killed that oaf, Dumbledore. Not me. I'm practically innocent! It's all on you now." That was the last thing Draco had said before he felt a strong hand colliding with his face.

Draco wasn't thick. Of course he knew that his failure would lead to consequences. He hadn't _really _done anything, Snape had. But if Snape hadn't... Would he have successfully fulfilled his duty? Or would he be too weak? No. Of course not. Malfoys aren't weak.

Snapes voice pulled Draco out of his thoughts. _Back to reality_. He put a hand up to his cheek where Snape had just slapped him. It stung, but he quickly lowered his hand again and stayed calm. "You were too weak, Draco. You could have never killed the man. I had to help you- It had to be me!"

"No." Draco breathed, trying to stand taller than the man. Now he had set him off. Fuck being calm. NOW he was angry. "How DARE you. How DARE you call ME weak. You hardley gave me a chance! It was MY moment! He chose ME. I was chosen, NOT. YOU. You are nothing but a blood traitor."

Draco could see the flicker of anger that washed over Snapes face but he couldn't back down now. That would be weak. And this was NOT the time to be weak. He had to stand strong, even if he knew at that moment, he wasn't. He wanted to run away, go back to the manor, he'd even rather be in the slytherin dormitory, being coddeled by Pansy fucking Parkinson. But that would just throw away his chances at bravery. Throw away his chances of proving a _point._

Snape merley took in a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"...Draco please try to understand that I am trying to help you! I _need_ to help you!" the man tried to reason, not even bothering to look at the blonde.

Dracos jaw dropped. How in the hell was he STILL going on about this? After everything he had just said? He is still trying to help! _Malfoys are strong. Malfoys don't NEED help. _He needed to keep reminding himself... Merlin, how he _wished_ he could flat out tell him to fuck off, but deep down inside he knew he had no where to go. He knew this was his only option. But he'd much rather be killed by the hands of the dark lord himself before he admitted that to Snape. Or anyone, for that matter. He had to keep fighting. It was all he could do... If he didnt, he knew he'd run. Cry... Hide...

"You really don't get it, do you?" He hissed. "I don't _**NEED**_ your bloody help! Why can't YOU just _understand_? I don't need **anyones **help!" He practically screamed.

Snape opened his eyes and stood up straighter. "You have no choice, Draco." And with that, despite the boys yelling and protests, he pulled Draco from off the wall and dragged him along behind him, right out of the castle.

xxx

Harry cracked open his tired eyes. A month exactly had passed since the night at the astronomy tower. Since the night of Dumbledores death. The greatest mentor in the world...

Harry had found himself wondering up to the statue that stood before Dumbledores office every night. He hadn't meant to, but whenever he decided he couldn't sleep, that's where he went. He would sit there and stare at the eagle statue for hours. And then, when he began to grow tired, he would walk back to his four poster bed. And it would repeat every night. He glanced over to the clock. 2:04am. Harry sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had his invisibilty cloak on and he was silently slipping out of the Gryffindor dormitory.

It was as if he was on auto pilot. Harry wasn't even thinking, yet he knew exaclty where he was going, every turn, every step, even in the darkness of the castle.

When he finally arrived at his destination, he noticed another cloaked figure standing before the large eagle statue.

"...Professor?"

Professor McGonagall turned around only to see Harry stripping himself of his invisibilty cloak.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, just the boy I wanted to see." she said. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked slightly paler than usual. And she wasn't smiling. Actually, she looked more like she had just been crying, what with her puffy red eyes and slightly flushed cheeks.

His eyes lit up at this. Now was the perfect time to tell McGonagall what Dumbledore had told him the night of the incident. He had been dreading it all month, but he knew he didn't have a choice. And now was the time.

"Well actually, Professor, I was hoping to see you, too. Er-Are you alright, Profe-"

"Just fine Mr. Potter." She said quickly. Too quickly.

Although it was obvious she wasn't okay, Harry found it best to drop the subject.

"What are you doing up at this hour, Professor? And here?"

McGonagall cracked the tiniest smile. "I should be asking you the same question now shouldn't I now, Mr. Potter?"

Harry didn't respond. He was pretty sure she knew why he was there.

"Now, Harry, we really need to talk-"  
>"Yes Professor, but I need to tell you something, too. Something really important about the night-"<p>

"Mr. Potter I hardley think that what you have to say is more important than what I do."

Harry dropped his jaw in disbelief. "B-But _Professor_"

McGonagall gave him a wary look and motioned him to follow. Harry hesitated for a moment, let out a big sigh and followed her around a few corners, and then up the steps to her office. All the shadows mingled into one big heap of almost-black, so he could hardley see the steps.

After staggering up the last few steps, the two entered the small room, where McGonagall paused at her desk. Harry looked around the office awkwardly. It looked smaller and messier than he had last remembered. Papers and tissues were thrown around, and the various paintings on the walls were askew.

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter." Harry flinched. The sudden break of silence surprised him, but he took orders and sat in a brown oversized chair near her desk.

"Er... Professor. I really need to tell you-"

"Mr. Potter, you are no longer safe here." McGonagall finally blurted.

Harry blinked. She hadn't even turned around. She stood still as a statue, staring aimlessly at the wall in front of her.

"What?" he asked.

"Hogwarts is not safe for you, Harry. I -"

Harry stood up suddenly and stared blankly at the witch.

"Pardon me, Professor but Hogwarts hasn't exactly been the safest place for me since day one, and I've managed to live through every year...I'm sure I can live through one more year. And besides, Hogwarts is my home... It's all I have to _call _a home. Do you really expect me to just go back to the Dursleys? And Ron and Hermione... I can't just leave them. Professor, they've been with me through everything. And thats much besides the point because Professor, the night at the astronomy tower, Professor Du-"

"Please Mr. Potter, don't make this harder than it has to be. I will be completely honest with you and say that you last few years here at Hogwarts were quite impressive, this year will be far more dangerous than it ever has been for you. For anyone at that matter. And we do not expect you to go back to the Dursleys," She entwined her fingers together almost as a nervous gesture. This worried Harry. "And I'm afraid you're going to have to leave your friends behind. Professor Snape and I discussed it and decided-"

"Snape? _SNAPE? _ Why were you talking about me with SNAPE? Why was he _here?_ Why didn't anyone do anything? He betrayed someone who trusted him! He **killed** the greatest headmaster-"

"Mr. Potter! This is NOT the time!" She yelled, her thin lips pressed together tightly. Harry noticed her eyes were becoming red and watery. He clamped his mouth shut and sat down at again almost immediatley.

McGonagall took a deep breath and continued.

"We decided that it would be best if we sent you away to a safe house tomorrow morning, far away from Hogwarts, somewhere the dark lord could never find you."

"But Professor! If we keep running away Voldemort will just get stronger, and what would be the use in that? We need to fight! We need to fight back!" He found himself standing again, and when the women looked at him pointedly, he sat back down.

"Mr. Potter thats exactly what he wants. If you continue trying to be the hero he'll get exactly what he wants and kill you. You're playing right into his trap, do you understand? This is why we need to send you away. You'll be safer there."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You discussed this with Snape. What if it's all a trap? What if he just wants to send me there for Voldemort? What if Voldemort is there right now, just waiting to kill me? Snape betrayed all of us! He's on Voldemorts _side_, why should we trust him!"

"THATS ENOUGH MR. POTTER." She slammed a hand on her desk, tears finally escaping her eyes. She wiped them away with a swiff brush of her sleeve. "I'm sorry, Harry. But thats my final word. You're just going to have to trust me." She turned on her heel and began walking out of her office.

Harry looked down at his feet. _Trust.. _He wasn't even sure he knew what the word meant anymore. You can't trust anyone anymore. Maybe you never could.

"Oh, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up quickly, which caused his neck to crack. She was halfway through the doorway when she stopped.

"You won't be alone in the safe house."

Harry stood up. "What? I mean... Who..Who will I be with, Professor?"

The old witch tensed her lips and moved her wise stare to study the young boy.

"Draco Malfoy."

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews that I got. And I huge thank you to my best friend, Jackie for helping me with these chapters. I love you! :D Alright. So, this is chapter two! Again, this is my first story so I apologize in advance if some of you don't like it! Same warnings as the last chapter, adult language, sexual content, angst, slash, romance, fluff, humor, character death, blah blah blah. Okay! Enjoy! xoxo

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry's jaw dropped. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry.

"Why..." his voice shook , "..would I be in a safe house, in the middle of NO WHERE, with DRACO BLOODY MALFOY?"

McGonagall gave him a pitiful look. "Mr. Malfoy needs protection too, Harry. If he set foot inside the school the student would hex him into next week. They want him dead."

"Well of course he should be dead! What makes you so sure I wont kill him? I hate Malfoy just as much as the next person, why would you trust ME?"

"I trust you, Harry. And I'm going to need you two to share a flat because it's the safest way."

"And what exactly is SAFE about that?"

She strode over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Think about it, Harry. If you're alone, you'll be weak. But together," she pulled her hand off his shoulder and linked her fingers together, "You are strong. And, Mr. Malfoy can't be trusted by himself. You'll need to keep a close watch on him as well."

Harry looked at the old witch in disbelief. It was bad enough he had to stay within 3 feet of Malfoy, but now he had to bloody look at the pointy faced git? "I will NOT watch over Malfoy! He deserves to be hexed! Besides, he's a death eater! He'll probably hand me over to Voldemort the minute we're alone! Hell, if I see the prat, Ill be damned if I don't cast a bloody cruico on him! He may not have killed Dumbledore but he damn would have if Snape hadn't!" Harry yelled.

"Would he?"

Harry closed his mouth. Would he? He seemed pretty determined at first... But now that he thought about it, he did seem... afraid. Maybe he was going to back down? Maybe...Maybe Malfoy's aren't as brave as they seem... No. That was a fact. Malfoys are cowards. Weak. He'd be better off by himself. Malfoy would just slow him down. He wont do shit. He's a spineless twat. A filthy coward. All talk, but no action. There was no way he would be stronger with Malfoy by his side.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked back up to the old witch.

"I need to retrieve Mr. Malfoys things. In the meantime, I would insist you go back to bed, Pack up, say good bye to your friends, and be back here by 8 sharp. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Okay..Wait! Professor!"

She stopped in her tracks once again, giving him a small smile.

"Yes, Harry?" her tone was soft, tired, almost.

"Does.. Does Draco know? That I'm staying with him?"

The smile disapeared. "Not yet." she said, her tone no softer than before. And then she walked out, leaving the door ajar.

Harry nodded, although he was fully aware she couldn't see him.

Not yet? Merlin... She was digging his grave faster than Voldemort.

xxx

The blonde boy found himself apperating with the man whom he once trusted as soon as he had stepped one foot out of the castle. He had never apperated before, and it was a sort of odd feeling. He could feel himself drifting away, bits of his soul wandering in different directions, almost as if he was chopped up into millions of peices, floating on nothing. When the two had finally arrived, Draco felt dizzy, almost as if he wasn't fully put back together. Snape, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine, like nothing had happened.

"This..." He drawled, pointing at a small wooden shack, "..is your safe house."

Dracos jaw dropped. The shack was tiny. His own bloody room was bigger, let alone the manor itself. Mold and moss grew along the sides, the windows were smashed, leaving shards of glass sprawled out on the dead grass below, and the wooden boards that made the shack were cracked and old. The entire place looked as if it could topple down any second.

"Are you KIDDING me?" Draco yelled, turning to face his former professor.

Snape merely smirked the tiniest bit.

Draco sneered at the man. "Oh, think this is funny, do you?" he spat.

"Mr. Malfoy...-"

"No. Nope. You're off your bloody rocker if you think I'm living in this rat hole." Draco protested, crossing his arms.

"You have no choice." Snape replied, the same smug smirk was still plastered on his face. Draco wanted to smack it right off.

He narrowed his glare and tuned to Snape with an expression of sheer disgust.

"Tell me, Professor, how exactly is this your idea of protection?" he spat through his bared teeth. 'Reckon someone could come here right now," he held up his pointer finger, "do so much as touch this 'safe house', and it would come crashing down right on top of me. Oh yes, rather safe, wouldn't you agree?"

The smirk was gone. The man took one long stride over to the Draco and sneered at him.

"It's the safest thing we have right now, Draco. I've told you a thousand times you have no other choice. This is the only plan we've got."

The boy snorted and kicked a few shards of glass around.

"We'll be heading inside now." Snape drawled, taking a few steps towards the death trap.

Draco scoffed. "No, I think I'll stay here where it's safe. Don't let me stop you though. Go right ahead into that monstrosity and let it crush you fir- OW!" The boy yelped as he felt a hand collied with the back of his head.

"Fucking hell! I was just s- HEY! GET- OW!"

The man grabbed Draco by the collar and was dragging him into the shack, despite his kicks and screams.

"I will NOT have anymore of your protests or outbursts." Snape hissed as he threw the boy into the house. Draco fell with a loud thud that made him yelp.

He looked up at the man from under his lashes. Twat.

"Up." Snape demanded, his back turned to the boy.

Draco snorted. "Sod off," he muttered coldly, "You have no right to tell a Malfoy what to do."

Snape turned around so fast it made Draco's stomache turn. He knew he would get beat for talking back. He knew he was acting childish. But his father always told him not to take orders from anyone. Malfoys were superior, and everyone, no matter what blood type, should show respect to them. But, this would have to be an exception...

Draco stood up quickly, dusting his suit off. His eyes wandered around the room, and he wrinkled his nose with disdain. It was small and cramped. There was the usual bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom, he noticed as he casually walked around.

What he assumed was the living area, had nothing more than a dusty white and grey striped couch, and a small fireplace that looked sadly neglected.

"Oh! Merlin-" The blonde cupped his hands over his nose as he stepped into the doorway of the bathroom. Grim and muck coated the tub, toilet, and sink. Mold grew between the tiles, and it gave off an oder that was so bad, even Draco, who had slept in a room with the Slytherin boys, couldn't bare.

Draco turned to look at Snape, expecting to see a look of pure disgust and pity on his face.

What he saw though, was quite the opposite.

Snape looked like he was enjoying Dracos misery. He was smirking, which gave Draco the impression that he really didn't give two shits whether Draco lived or not. But then why would he bring him here in the first place? The man then motioned for Draco to follow. He sighed, but obliged.

The kitchen was much the same as the bathroom. Grimy and smelly. Although, the oder wasn't nearly as bad as the bathroom. Before Draco could even get a good look at the room, Snape was dragging him out, and into the next room. The bedroom.

Snape released his grip on Draco, allowing him to explore his new room.

It was small, about the size of his bathroom at the manor. There was a four poster bed over in the far corner, almost like the one in the Slytherin dorms, and beside it was a small table. On one wall was a dresser, that would never hold all of his clothes... And then off to the other corner was nothing but a mattress, lying on the floor.

...A mattress?

"Sn-Er.. Professor? Theres already a bed. Why would I need a mattress?" Draco asked, nodding his head towards the corner of the room where the mattress lay.

Snapes smirk widened. Draco has never seen him smile that much, if that was even considered a smile.

He simply brushed past Draco, walking out of the room, and back into the living area.

Just then, Draco heard a faint POP, and Snape turned slowly to face him.

"Just in time..." He sneered, walking towards the noise.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the man, but quickly followed behind.

"Greetings, Severus." A familiar voice called out.

"Minerva." Snape drawled.

Dracos eyes widened. McGonagall? What in the hell was she doing in his new home?... He darted his silver eyes between the two of them, waiting for someone to say something... ANYTHING...

...And thats when he saw him.

He could feel fury building up in his chest... Gasoline being poured into his veins, and then lit with a match. Angry lines were forming on his face. He hadn't even remembered drawing his wand out of his pocket. He pointed it towards the young boys face as fast as could.

"STUPEFY!"

Draco watched as Harry flinched, but nothing happened.

He looked from his wand to the boy in front of him.

"..CRUCIO!"

Nothing.

Harry looked just as surprised as him.

But that wouldnt stop him...

Draco dropped his wand to the floor, and sprinted towards the enemy. His prey. He grunted as his fist rammed into Harrys jaw. Harry staggered backwards, obviously very shocked by what had just happened.

Dracos breath was whistling angrily through his clenched teeth.

"ARGGH!" He yelled as he struck again, this time to Harrys nose. He tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his knuckles.

xxx

Harry stumbled backwards, rage coursing through his blood. "Why... you LITTLE..." before he could even process the thought, he rammed head first into Draco. They collided with the wooden wall behind them, and then fell foward to the ground in a tangle of kicking feet, swinging fists and swears.

"STOP IT! BOYS! BOYS!"

But the pair didn't stop. They ignored the furious, screaming witch.

Harry brought his leg up and kneed the blonde in the face. (Oomph!) And as he was about to strike again, the kicking and punching stopped, and the weight was lifted. He opened his eyes only to see Draco being pulled backwards by Snape.

Harry quickly got to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose. He flinched when it hurt to do so much as touch it. That would leave a mark... Who knew Malfoy could punch? He brought his eyes up to the blonde and watched as Snape smacked the back of Malfoys head, and to his surprise, the boy didn't do so much as blink. He whispered something into his ear, and when Draco didn't respond, he recieved another smack to the head.

Harry studied Dracos face, and he could've sworn he saw tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

xxx

Dracos eyes darted to Harry. "What the fuck are you looking at, you bastard?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Snape beat him to it.

"Shut. Up." He murmered, holding up a threatening hand. "I apologize for his attitude, Minerva."

The old witch shook her head. "I am truly dissapointed in the two of you. Especially you, Mr. Potter."

Harrys jaw dropped. "I didn't do anything! He started it!"

"I STARTED IT?" Draco called out. He began to step towards Harry, ready to pounce again, but Snape caught him by the shoulders. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS THE NERVE TO COME HERE TO MY SAFE HOUSE! TO BE SAFE FROM ALL OF YOU TWATS!" He screamed, struggling against Snapes grip.

"THAT IS ENOUGH MR. MALFOY!" McGonagall yelled.

"I will NOT tell you to shut up again." Snape sneered, smacking the back of his head again.

Draco seethed in anger and pain. He wanted to crucio them all. Wait-

"Why isn't my wand working?"

Harry looked up, apparently wondering the same thing.

"This is an anti-magic lot. You cant do any spells, brew any potions, or use any charmed objects in this house." McGonagall explained in a clipped tone.

Dracos eyes widened. "No magic? And how exactly do you expect me to do anything? The muggle way?"

The old witch smilied. "Well thats the only other way isn't it now, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco raised his golden eyebrows. "No. Nope. Not going to happen." He spat, shutting his eyes.

"You don't have any other choice" Snape repeated.

Draco snorted. Choices. This was nothing new to him. He never had a choice. Not ever. Not when he was little, not at Hogwarts, not at the astronomy tower. Never. A choice was all he could ask for. All he wanted...

"...Then why is HE here?" He asked, pointing to Harry, who was currently pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

McGonagall shifted her weight, and took a deep breath.

"Well. With Dumbledore's absence," her voice shook as she spoke, "...V-Voldemort...is stronger. And Harry is in more danger than he ever has been. And it's not just Harry. The other students are in just as much danger. He wont hold back. He will kill anyone in his way."

Draco rolled his eyes. He hated when people felt the need to state the obvious.

"So... Severus and I decided that it would be best if Harry joined you. You both need protection, and this is the only way."

He looked from Snape to McGonagall. "Are you... You're kidding me."

Neither witch nor wizard made any sudden movement.

"If theres anyone I need to stay away from, it's Potter!" He yelled, jabbing his thumb towards the boy. "He wants me dead just as much as anyone. Why HIM?"

Snape looked to McGonagall. "Are you sure this is the wisest option, Minerva?"

She gave a slight nod. "It is the only option. Harry is the only student who I trust completely to keep a close watch on Mr. Malfoy, here."

Draco gave the witch an icy glare. "Keep a close watch? What the fuck does that mea-"

"It means..." Harry interupted. "That Professor McGonagall doesn't trust you alone. So I need to make sure you don't leave. And don't give me that look, I'm not happy about it either. I have more important things to do than watch your pointy rat face -"

Draco gave a cold laugh. "You're one to talk! You stupid prat -"

"BOYS!" The aged witch yelled.

"This will never work." Draco growled.

"Well we're going to have to try" She said with an edge of impatience. "We'll be going now. We will be locking you in. But I'm sure the two of you will find a way to get out," She gave them a pointed look, "If you do decide to break free, I'm sure the dementors would be ever so happy to see you."

Dracos mouth went dry. "There are dementors out there?"

"They cannot come in. And they are there for your own saftey, in case anyone tries to break in. But if they see the two of you, they will not refrain from attacking" the witch warned stiffly.

Draco let out an audible gulp.

"Behave yourselves, boys. Mr. Malfoy, your bags are on the sofa. And keep in mind, that apart, you are weak. But together, you are strong. " She gave one last knowing look to Harry, and with that, the two strode out of the shack.

Draco snorted. "Right..."

"Oh for th- ...Wait! Professor! PROFESSOR! How long do we have to stay here!" Harry called out. But the pair had already apperated back to the castle. "Fuck" he murmered.

Draco didn't even look at the boy before wordlessly heaving his bag up, and pushing past him to get to the bedroom.

xxx

A/N ~ Okay so that was chapter two! :D I'm hoping to finish chapter 3 soon and have it up ASAP. Again, thank you so much to my friend Jackie for helping me with this and supporting it, I love you so much okay. So, I hope you guys enjoyed! (:


End file.
